


Order Made

by Arukuro



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Angst, Angy dies, Angy gets reincarnated into a child, Dialouge Format, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Reincarnation, Septentrione Arc, Songfic, Timeline not established, Unrequited Love, based on a RADWIMPS song, but everyone saw that coming, sorta - Freeform, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukuro/pseuds/Arukuro
Summary: Have we met somewhere before ?





	Order Made

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back. 
> 
> I never got to finish this fic back then because I was pretty down after losing my @Septentrione account. I only got to around 4/5 ? before the account got deleted, and along with it, the draft. This was supposed to be better, and around 10k words, but mm. This is probably the oldest draft, that I continued. I literally just finished this minutes before posting it, so I guess it doesn't look very good, and it's sort of an exercise on whether I can still write or not.
> 
> But anyway, this is still a fic, good or bad ! And I've always wanted to write something for Yamato x Alcor :3 It's becoming a sort of rare pair nowadays, it's making me want to write more for this ship.
> 
> This is inspired by the song Order Made by RADWIMPS. I may or may not have been watching too many fan made mvs.
> 
> Please go ahead and read !

Pairing: Yamato  X Alcor

Song: Order Made – RADWIMPS  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**_I'm sure I was probably asked_ **

**_before I was born, by someone from somewhere_ **

**_"I will make it so you can see_ **

**_either the past or the future, so_ **

**_which do you want?"_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  


“I have found you, Shining One.”  


“. . .Who are you?”  


“I am the Anguished One, however you may call me Saiduq.”  


“Begone.”  


“I wish to help you, Shining One.”  


“I don’t need your help.”  


“Ah, you might not know it, but I have been helping your family for generations now.”  


“. . .It does not concern me.”  


“It does. You are after all, a descendant of the Hotsuin clan, those who wield the Dragon Stream.”  


“I do not want this power. I never wanted it.”  


“It is not something you can escape from, Yamato Hotsuin.”  


“I can choose not to bear these responsibilities.”  


“Humanity needs someone like you to lead them, someone with _potential_.”  


“ _Humanity_ is rotten. This is not the _humanity_ my family has protected, has died for for generations now. _Humanity_ is made up of selfish, weak parasites who feed on the strong, who drag them down. This _humanity_ has no future but downfall. No manner of interference could ever save this _humanity_ which has long been on its way to stagnancy. I won’t help them. I won’t let myself be dragged down by this  _humanity_.”

  
“It is understandable that you have these thoughts. You are but a child, Yamato Hotsuin, and you have just awakened to your potential. Such small shoulders cannot bear the weight of responsibilities given to you upon birth. Or is the human heart made that way?”  


“. . .Enough. Leave.”  


“Hm, it seems that there is no convincing you in that matter. Regardless, I have come to lend you my aid in preparation for humanity’s ordeal.”  


“What is this ordeal you speak of?”  


“Polaris will exact his judgement upon humanity 8 years from now. Only individuals with potential, such as yourself, might bring about hope to overcome this ordeal. However, Polaris cannot be defeated. It baffles me still to think about how humanity might possibly survive. Perhaps the will of the species can convince Polaris to lift his judgement. The seeds of potential within Man is not something to be taken lightly. Even Polaris himself knows that. Though humanity is growing stagnant each day that passes, Man’s potential is not dimming. People such as yourself has proven me that. You need only prove that to Polaris himself.”  


“Don’t skirt the issue. Answer the question.”

  
“Ah, my apologies. This ordeal I speak of is a test of humanity’s potential. For a span of seven days, Polaris will send ‘beings’ each day that will act as his medium for enacting judgement. That is to say, these  ‘beings’ will destroy humanity if not dealt with, as Polaris’ judgement is to erase the existence of humanity. Should you defeat each one of them, you will be granted audience to Polaris, where you will show him the might of humanity’s potential.”  


“Why was I chosen?”

  
“Even as a newborn, you had many abilities, many choices. These choices make possibilities, Yamato Hotsuin. You are gifted with potential, which is something that you cannot run from. You have the responsibility of saving humanity weighed on your shoulders. Small as you are, you are the only one capable of bringing about hope and change in humanity.”  


“. . .”

  
“Will you take my hand?”

  
“. . .For now.”

  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------  


**_And then, I probably chose the past_ **

**_So that I can become, so I may become_ **

**_a kind person rather than a strong person_ **

**_So that I understand what "memories" are_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  


“Welcome back, Shining One.”  


“Why are you in my private quarters?”  


“Nobody told me to go home, so I opted on staying here for the time being. If that is okay with you?”  


“Just stay out of my way.”  


“Of course, Shining One.”  


“. . .”  


“Saiduq.”

“Yes, Shining One?”  


“Play chess with me.”  


“Of course, Yamato Hotsuin.”  


“. . .”  


“You are cheating.”  


“The pieces are merely moving through my telekinetic abilities, I can assure you that I am not cheating. You can also move the pieces without touching them, can you not, Shining One?”  
“

I choose to move them by hand. Humans do it that way.”  


“. . .”  


“What does it mean to be human, Yamato Hotsuin?”  


“. . .”  


“You would never understand regardless of whether I tell you or not. I do not want to waste effort in explaining the matter. You are but a tool, Saiduq. You cannot possibly understand what it means to be human.”  


“. . .”

  
“I suppose you are correct, Shining One.”  


“. . .”

  
“Ah, you have won again, Shining One. My deepest congratulations on your victory.”

  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Continuing, That Somebody said to me_ **

**_"arms, legs, mouths, ears, eyes,_ **

**_hearts, breasts, and the holes in your nose,_ **

**_I'll give you two of each, so_ **

**_isn't that great?"_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  


“I find it impressive that you managed to summon Cerberus. It is a demon of a high level. To be able to summon it at a young age, not to mention through ancient summoning, is a feat befitting of being accomplished only by individuals with truly unaccountable potential such as yours. It appears that I was not wrong about choosing you as the Shining One.”  


“Enough talk. What did you call me for?”  


“Ah, straight to the point as always, Shining One. I have made _this_ , which I hope could aid you in your battles.”  


“ . . . Demon Summoning Application.”  


“I was the one who taught your family the ancient method and I admit that it is not the most efficient one to use. The Dragon Stream is heavily dependent upon the strength of its master, and so it could be draining if used all the time. The Demon Summoning Application proves to be much more efficient in some aspects when compared to ancient summoning. It is able to channel the user’s abilities more accurately and it took advantage of modern technology nowadays, which of course, makes it all the more accessible, as it is readily available on mobile phones.”  


“But the danger lies in the abuse of the application. Therefore, as precautionary steps, I suggest distribution of the application only among JP’s members as of the moment. Any training or interaction with the demons and the like should also be made privately, so as not to alert civilians, and of course, the government.”  


“As if I want those pigs involved in this. If it weren’t for the funding they are giving, I would have personally slit their throats. Disguting, vile creatures who get to sit by idly while we are working to protect their worthless lives.”  


“. . .I ask that you be patient for now, Shining One. It is after all, thanks to them, that preparations are going smoothly. We need their funding for the construction of the terminals as well as fortification of the barriers.”  


“I can protect the barriers well enough on my own.”  
“You are surely capable of that, Yamato Hotsuin. However, the human body has it’s own limits. No matter how powerful you are, you are but a human. You were not made to be perfect.”  


“. . .”

  
“Why can’t you do it, then? You are not human, after all. And you don’t seem to be weak either. You alone should prove sufficient to protect the barrier. You might be able to defeat Polaris without my assistance. You did not have to go ask me for help.”

  
“I regret to tell you, Shining One, that I am not able to directly oppose Polaris. . .the reason for that I cannot tell you yet. I also cannot hold the barriers, seeing that I am not in possession of the Dragon Stream. The Hotsuin family was given the task of protecting the barriers to protect Japan.”

  
“. . .”

  
“You are useless then.”  


“. . .”

  
“I suppose you are correct, Shining One.”

  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**_But I asked a favor_ **

**_"I'm fine with just one mouth" I said_ **

**_So that I don't fight with myself_ **

**_So that I can only kiss one person_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  


“How does one love, Shining One?”  


“. . .”  


“I care not for that matter.”  


“. . .”

  
“Have you been loved in your life, Shining One?”  


“Why are you asking me such things?”

  
“I am merely curious. I of course, know about what love is. But I do not _understand_ what it is. Throughout my observation of human history, love has always been present among individuals, as if it is part of their being. It makes them happy. But at the same time, I have seen humans dying in pursuit of this love. Is it really that important?”

  
“Drivel. A broken tool such as you should not be thinking about things like love. How stupid. I have long since forgotten what it felt like and I have survived without it. You do not need it to live. It has nothing to do with you.”  


“. . .”

“I have grown to love someone, Shining One. I find myself constantly worrying about that person. I wish that I be able to protect that person with everything I have. Thinking about that person gives me happiness and strength to fight for him. But at the same time, it gives me despair that I might not be able to give that person the happiness he deserves.”

  
“You spoke of a _he_. I did not take you for a homosexual creature, Saiduq. Then again, I did not take you as someone who would even think of such things. Love who you want, if you could even do that, I mean.”  


“. . .”

  
“I love you, Yamato Hotsuin.”  


“. . .”

  
“Foolish. I do not need your petty feelings. You are nothing but a tool I am using in order to bring about the world I desire. I do not think of you as nothing more than my pawn. Crush whatever hopes you have that I will return your feelings. The very notion of love makes me want to vomit. How could you love if you do not even know what it means? You disgust me.”

  
“Forget about this conversation.”  


“. . .”

  
“As you wish, Shining One.”

  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**_This kind of feeling that I want to forget, but can't_ **

**_What do you call it?_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  


“My real identity is Alcor, the companion star to Mizar, the last of the Septentriones.”  


“. . .”

  
“My suspicions have been confirmed. I have always felt that you were not someone to be trusted.”  


**_Monster  
_ **

**_Pawn  
_ **

**_Traitor  
_ **

**_a Broken Tool_ **

  


“Still, you proved to be quite a useful tool. You have given us the Demon Summoning App, as well as valuable information about the ordeal. However, this does not mean that I trusted you. I spent every minute of our meetings doubting the _creature_ in front of me. Looks like I was not mistaken. I was talking to a _monster_.”  


**_Doubt  
_ **

**_Suspicion  
_ **

**_Mistrust  
_ **

**_not to be trusted_ ** _  
_

“. . .I have thought we became friends, Shining One.”  


“Friends? Don’t make me laugh. I would never become friends with someone like you. You are but a broken cog in the system. You are an abomination, an abnormality. You were not meant to exist. You should not have.”  


“. . .”  


“I only wish to help.”  


“Help? Ha! You are the one who caused all of this, do you not understand? Had you not meddled with humanity in the beginning, none of this would have happened. No ordeal, no responsibilities, no days spent preparing, waiting for our inevitable deaths. And now you wish to help? What a joke. Your existence is a joke, so horrible I would not even laugh if I could. Well, _Alcor_ , you have helped far enough in the realization of my dream. I will bring about a world of Meritocracy, where the weak fall under the strong.”  


“I won’t let you.”

  
“I will eliminate anything standing in my way. Even if it means fighting _you_. Well, I have no qualms about fighting a monster. Your existence needs to be erased. I _will_ defeat the ordeal and meet with Polaris. Then a new dawn will break: a new dawn in the world I wish to create.”

“. . .”

  
“I had thought you would become the person I taught you to be. It seems I was wrong about choosing you as the Shining One after all.”  


“. . .”

  
“I never asked for that title in the first place.”  


“Your servitude ends here. Leave.”  


“. . .”

  


“. . .As you wish, Yamato Hotsuin.”

  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**_That person with a slightly displeased face_ **

**_He began to speak again, because he had to_ **

**_"The heart, which is most important_ **

**_I'll put one in each side of your chest, so_ **

**_isn't that great?"_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  


“Are you okay?”

  
“ ! “

  
“. . .Who are you?”

  
“I am the Anguished One, nothing more nothing less.”  


“. . .”

  
“Ah, I suppose I should say ‘Nice to meet you’?”  


“. . .”

  
“Kuze Hibiki.”

  
“Nice to meet you, Shining One.”  


“. . . What?”

  
“Humanity’s potential has been increasingly dimming these days. Truly, it is uncommon to find people such as yourself who radiate brilliance. Such potential cannot be ignored. Even Yamato Hotsuin himself could not resist being intrigued by someone such as yourself.”  


“How do you know Yamato?”

  
“Yamato Hotsuin is my . . .old friend? For me, anyway. I do not if he would consider me as such. His parting words were rather . . .unkind, so I place high doubt in that. I had thought myself a helpful friend to him. After all, I did give him a means to fight back.”

  
“A means to. . . Are you the website administrator?”  


“. . .”

  
“Ah, yes. I administer what is known to you as the Demon Summoning Application as well as the website Nicaea. However, this is not what I came for, Shining One. You have been staying with Yamato Hotsuin, yes?”

  
“That is true.”

  
“I advise you not to put much trust into him. Yamato Hotsuin wishes to create a meritocratic world: one in which the strong rules over the weak. After defeating the last of the Septentriones, he will meet with Polaris in order to have his wish granted. He will use any means necessary, and that includes you. I consider your existence valuable and I do not wish for any harm to happen unto you. You are after all, the only hope humanity has left.”  


“I-I don’t understand.”

  
“. . .”

  
“You will come to understand it soon, Shining One. Now, what I defeated is merely a bud of Megrez. The being will manifest itself in three different locations. The best method of offense is a simultaneous attack from all three locations where Megrez will appear. It is important to finish it at the same time in order for it to be unable to regenerate efficiently.”

  
“How do you know this? What are you?”  


“. . .”

  
“How I came upon that knowledge is something which I cannot tell you that at the moment. As for the question regarding my identity, it is something which is not answerable by anything in this world. Even I do not know who I am and what purpose I serve. It is something that I wish to find for myself.”  
“That aside, Shining One, I will leave you to your preparations regarding the upcoming battle against Megrez. I wish you the best of luck, however, I am every bit confident that you will emerge victorious in this battle. Farewell for now, Shining One, Hibiki Kuze.”  


“Ah, wait!”  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


“I thought I told you to stay away.”  


“. . .”

  
“I see that you have found a new ‘Shining One’. Is he going to be another victim of your manipulation?”

  
“Kuze Hibiki is a valuable pawn of yours, Yamato Hotsuin. I understand why you want to keep him by your side. However, he is nothing like you. He is different.”

  
“. . .”

  
“And you think he will be the pawn that will finally act out as you want?”

  
“I do not see him as such, Yamato Hotsuin. I have faith that the Shining One will succeed in his endeavours in creating a world that is far different from yours. Even without my involvement. He sees what you have failed to understand. And it was something essential.”

  
“The concept of a Shining One is but a delusion brought on by a mind as broken as yours. Even with potential, weak people are destined to be defeated. They are weak, incompetent fools who spout nonsense such as hopes and possibilities. Only the strong can rule. Only the strong can bring change. Those who cannot will be set aside and ignored for they serve no purpose. They are nothing but a hindrance.”

  
“You have not changed?”

  
“. . .”

  
“Perhaps I may have broken you.”  


“. . .”  


“Go away.”

  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Yet again I asked a favor_ **

**_“I'm sorry, but as for me_ **

**_I don't need the heart on my right side_ **

**_sorry for always saying selfish things"_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  


“What is that?”  


“. . .”  


“. . .Ah. Carbohydrates?”  


“ . . . Carbohydrates. . . . Define.”

  
“Based upon my knowledge of food found on the streets, that is what humans call ‘takoyaki’. It is a ball of batter embedded with vegetable and what seems to be octopus and other seafood. The form and structure seems to abide to its purpose as a snack: food which is eaten ‘on the go’. It seems to be popular among the—”

  


“Takoyaki.”  


“Yes, Shining One.”

“. . .”  


  


“Buy one for me.”

  
“Ah? What has brought upon this curiosity, Shining One?”

  
“Nothing! Just—look. Just buy one. I command you to.”

  
“Haha. As you wish, Shining One. Please wait on this spot and do not leave until I come back.”

  
“Quit babying me. You seem to have forgotten that I am the only human chosen and capable of defending Japan against complete and total erasure of its inhabitants as exacted by a universal administrator, no less. Therefore, I believe, that I am more than capable of defending myself.”

  
“. . .”

  
“Of course, Shining One.”

  
“. . .”

  
“Well then, I will be back.”

  
“Make it quick.”

  


 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

“Do you ever feel the need of achieving normalcy, Shining One?”

  
“Normalcy? The world has long been away from any sense of Normalcy. I do not feel the need for such.”

  
“You do not see the appeal of friendship, Shining One?”

  


“Friendship? Ha. You mean pretentious fools who cling to my power and money without even serving any sort of purpose that works to my advantage? No, I do not feel the need for such.”

  
“Friendships don’t always have to go in a loss-gain manner, Shining One.”

  
“And what do you understand about friendship? You aren’t even human.”

  
“. . .”

  
“Like many other things in this world, friendship comes in a loss-gain manner, as you so speak. Suppose a friend inputs emotional support, is it not expected that another gives the same input? A great deal of other things can also be expected from friendship: money, power, glory, fame, anything that could possibly benefit them in one way or another. There is temptation in wanting to exploit the otherwise fair exchange. This, therefore, gives way to opportunities of selfishness wherein one of them demands more than what the other gives. It continues downhill from there: selfishness to suspicion to distrust to eventual ruin of their supposedly ‘unbreakable bond’. No friendship is everlasting. It’s a foolish thought that was birthed from equally foolish minds.”

  
“. . .”

  
“But I consider you as my friend, Yamato Hotsuin, and I do not demand anything from you.”

  


“Do not demand—are you trying to make me laugh?”

  
“What about choosing me as your ‘Shining One’? Do you not think that you demand something large from me? Do you not think about what responsibilities you put on me? What power you put on me? What things you gave to me to take away my otherwise normal life? Have you ever thought about where I would be and what I would be doing right now if you haven’t chosen me for such a big role?”

  
“. . .”

  
“Can you still say you don’t demand anything from me?”

  
“. . .”

  
“So you do not deny that you feel the need for Normalcy then, Shining One?”  


“What are you—“

  


“Your statements confirm that you would have wanted to have a Normal life had I not meddled with your fate and chose you as the Shining One. . . . I see. It had never occurred to me before that I truly had placed such a great weight upon you. For that, I deeply apologize, Shining One.”  


“. . .”

  


“Leave. I don’t need you.”

  
“. . .”

  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**_That is so that when I meet an important person_ **

**_And I hold her_ **

**_I will understand for the first time_ **

**_That our two beats sound on both sides of our chest._ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  


“What is that?”

  
“. . .That is the Void, Shining One. In a few days, it will eventually completely consume the world. It is a vast nothingness, with everything falling into it completely erased from existence.”

  
“Then the other cities are?”

  
“I am afraid that they have fallen into the Void. We only a few days more to live until the Void gets us too. The rate at which it spreads is also spreading. That is why we must hurry.”

  
“. . .”

  
“Have you made your decision yet, Shining One?”

  
“It’s hard to choose when everything is weighed down on me. I. . .never wanted this power, Saiduq. Why was I given this responsibility?”  
“Because you are special, Kuze Hibiki. You have something others do not have. And that is potential. You have great power and many abilities, thus presenting you with many choices. Possibilities are born from choices, Shining One. With the possibilities you have presented, you were able to help a lot of people and create hope. That is why your allies deem you very valuable; because you were able to change them, influence them. I too, cannot deny that I have been influenced by you as well. You have removed the anguish I have been carrying for centuries now. You have given me a reason, a _name_ , and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart.”

  
“. . .Ah, no need to thank me. You are my friend, and for that reason I have to help you. You have been helping humanity for generations now, haven’t you? You gave us what we need in order to become the society we are now, and in these dark days, you gave us a means to fight back. It’s a little compared to what you did for all of us.”  


“Haha, you truly are different from him.”  


“Yamato Hotsuin?”

  
“Yes, he was very much different from you. Although his _difference_ might have only me to be blamed. I was in charge of his upbringing after all, I made who he was today. He is a result of my failure.”

  
“Don’t say that! Yamato’s ideas are far different from yours! He brought that unto himself. You believe in free will and potential, Yamato believes in strength and meritocracy. And I know that you wouldn’t mean to hurt him.”

  
“. . .”

  
“I have broken him, Shining One.”

  
“Nonsense. You only did your part in assisting him. He is the one who shaped his own beliefs. Someone believing in free will couldn’t have force him to think that way. I just know that you won’t. And Yamato himself isn’t all that bad. He is strong and passionate, if only for the wrong things. But I am convinced that he will soon learn his errors. I won’t let him go down the wrong path, he is my friend after all. _Our friend._ And we will survive this together.”  


“Polaris is unbeatable.”  


“We will defeat it, I know it.”  


“How will you be able to accomplish that, Shining One?”  


“We’ll overthrow him and make you the next administrator.”  


“Me? I—“  


“I trust you, Saiduq.”  


“Shining One. . .”

  


“Of course, support from everyone is needed. We will have to fight everyone and convince them to join us in making a free world. But, I know we can do it. We have to.”  


“Shining One. . . as admirable as your determination is, I do not think I suffice as the next administrator.”  


“Why not? You can, can’t you?”  


“I can replace his place on the throne but—“  


“You think you’re not good enough?”  


“. . .”

  
“I know how you feel, Saiduq, believe me. To not be enough for something. That’s how I felt when I first had this power; I couldn’t believe that I was made for something like this. I never really completely believed, even now. But, seeing this hell, seeing it as reality, it makes me think that I should do everything I can to make a change and fight it. I have people I want to protect and they give me the strength I need to believe in myself. Even though I’m not made for the role as a hero, it isn’t really something I can’t turn away from; it chose me—it chose _us_ because we are the only ones who can do it and I understand now.”

  
“. . .”

  
“. . .I sometimes think about the people who died because of me. There were so many—they all died because I was weak, because I could not protect them, because I was not enough. People tell me to get over their deaths, but I won’t. I will carry their deaths with me to the end. Everyone is still fighting, even in death. Keita. . .he fought until his last breath; he wouldn’t like it if I’d meet him again and tell him I failed him. Everyone died fighting for a cause we all shared and will continue fighting for that cause.  That’s why, I believe, that I will continue fighting for our future. Living is continuing to make choices.”  


“. . .”

  
“I will protect you, Saiduq. We will survive. You don’t have to bear all your anguish alone. You have me and the others and we are all here for you. You don’t have to fight alone. Learn to believe in yourself more. You’re more than what you think you are, Saiduq. Why don’t you ever see that? I wish you would stop looking down all the time. Learn to see things from a higher perspective and overlook your imperfections. No one is ever created perfect. No one can confidently say they are strong. Even Yamato shows his weakness sometimes. Everyone is naturally weak. That’s why we rely on each other to survive and to live. We need each other. I have been able to survive because I have my friends. And you’re one of them. Just like with how you’ve helped me, I would like to help you too, Saiduq.”  


“. . .”

  
“I believe that you can do it. Trust me on that.”

  


“Shining One. . . Thank you, truly. I feel fortunate to have found you.  
  


and to have you consider me as a friend.”

  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The left is mine, and the right is yours_ **

**_The left is yours, and the right is mine_ **

**_So that when I am alone, there is something missing_ **

**_So that I do not live on alone_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  


“I see that you’ve brought him to your trap.”

  


“. . .”

  


“There is no trap, Yamato Hotsuin. The Shining One came to me of his own free will.”

  


“Lies. I know you can’t possibly gain him as your ally. There is no way he would come to your side without you using any form of manipulation. Tell me, what was it? Mind control? Brainwashing? Black mail, maybe? Tell me, what sort of manipulation did you use to force him to bend to your will? The possibility of manipulation is not well outside your capabilities, is it not? A monster like you is quite capable of that, aren’t you? After all, this is not the first time you have done such a thing.”  


“. . .”  


“Yamato Hotsuin I—”  


“. . .”  


“I truly am sorry.”  


“. . .”

  


“Just leave me be. “

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Has everything been granted_ **

**_the way you hoped?_ **

**_So show me your face_ **

**_that is always crying_ **

**_well, show me proudly"_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  


“Do you have any regrets, Yamato Hotsuin?”

  


“I should be the one asking you that.”

  


“My chest holds no heart and my veins hold no blood, my flesh no muscle, and my limbs no bone. Yet it pains me so, lying here, broken as you would always describe me. I cannot place a finger upon this feeling which I hold; pain but not pain. A weight of sadness, anguish, longing? ”

  


“Stop talking. You don’t understand the things you say. “

  


“Ah, perhaps I do not, Yamato Hotsuin.”

  


“ . . . “

  


“Pain is something that is inherent, not something to be concealed. The loss of something important, the blood from being inflicted a wound in battle, the death of someone important. In all situations, humans experience pain, and express it so. “

  


“Yamato Hotsuin is never a man of emotions. He always hides away in a fortress he built himself. Even the slightest effort made at ebbing away at the surface triggers a response to thicken the shell. It is no marvel that even people like the Shining One are not able to see what is underneath.”

  


“Yet why—”

  


“. . . “

  


“. . . do you shed tears? Why . . . is that . . . so ? ”

  

“I never really understood you, even after all this time we spent together. My sole wish was to understand you, to be close to you. ”  

 

“Open the path, and finish your breath.”

  


“ . . . “

  


“ . . . “

  


“Yamato!—“

  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"Thank you very much_ **

**_Sorry to have troubled you with so much_ **

**_May I ask just one last thing?_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  


“Chief Hotsuin, we are ready to go.”

  


“. . . Very well, we shall be on our way.”

  


“I admit I do not understand our business today, Sir. The higher –ups certainly did not schedule an appointment, and I highly doubt it is your family—“

  


“I do not remember permitting you to question me, Sako.”

  


“ . . . “

  


“. . . I apologize. My impatience about this meeting has put me at an unease since this morning.”

  


“. . . “

  


“It’s fine, Sir. Your actions are unreasonable, considering that I also felt this way when Hibiki had said Fumi remembered. I understand.”

  


“He remembers?”

  


“Kuze called me last night. He found him. . . . He did not say whether or not he remembers.”

  


“Let us hope he does, if so, he would be the last one to. I do not remember anything but being wary of his actions from the Other World, but he protected us to the end, and for that, I do consider him as one of us. As I recall, he chose you as the first Shining One, Sir? He must have stayed with you when you were younger, before I did.”

  


“. . .That, he did. He . . . stayed with me. I was nine, then, when he told me everything, except for who and what he is. But he stayed, played with me, talked with me. And I never valued the time we spent together. But he did. And in his final hour, when he asked me if I had regrets, I wanted to tell him many things.“

  


“Chief Hotsuin?—“

  


“We are here.”

  


“. . . “

  


“A playground?”

  


“. . . “

  


“. . .”

 

 

A child runs into him, small form tumbling to the ground. Yamato holds his hand towards the child—

And all breathing stopped.

 

He can’t move.

  
Curly white hair framing a pale face, long eyelashes hiding lilac eyes. Cheeks flushing prettily from embarrasment.

 

The child grabs his hand.

And he opens his mouth

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Have we met somewhere before?"_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :3 
> 
> Please comment what you think ! I honestly do not know if I still have it in me to write but mm. I might fix this later on, aha. Add physical descriptions and such. I'm sort of experimenting with this style.
> 
> And for some who are confused, the build-up is King maker route, implied by Hibiki suggesting Alcor take the throne, but since he dies, it turned to the Anime route ( not really too accurate, either; Yamato kills Alcor without interruption then Hibiki arrives ) and the ending is Yamato's route from Record Breaker ( everyone gets reincarnated ). Sorry for the inaccuracy. As a person who played both games and watched the anime, I do not mean to anger someone by employing inaccuracy into this work. So, mm. Please understand that this is only for creative reasons.


End file.
